A daydream
by Cartwright123
Summary: This was a day dream I had one day, it kept haunting me so I had to wright it down.


CW: Hey it's me, your favorite person ever…. **CARTY! **  
DP: Favorite… pshhhh…  
CW: Say it ain't so…..  
Ryku: It ain't...  
CW: But any who this was a day dream I hap, and no I won't elaborate on who or what happened, but imam call the secondary main character Chris…  
DP: For no reason what so ever…. NONE! 

It was our first night in the house, new for me but old for him. Everything was moved in, and we were ready for college to start. We were going to Western Washington University. And quite frankly I couldn't wait, not only was I eighteen and single, but I was beautiful, and lived with my crush, and best friend of four years.

So life sounds pretty good, huh? Ya, it was magnificent; aside from the fact that I was scared shitless…. *THUNDER*  
"AHHH!" I screeched hiding under my blankets. Did I mention that I was scared of thunder and lightning? And I just had to move to one of the wettest places in America. All because this is where Chris lived, and he wanted to go back 'home'. I couldn't deny him that, seeing as I never really had a home for more than a year, so I followed my best bud here, to the hell hole that I probably would never get a decent night's sleep in.

There was a LOUD roll of thunder and a bright flash that left me shaking. No way was I going to survive this night in one piece. How was I going to survive this night?

There was another bright flash and the biggest, loudest roll of thunder yet. I couldn't take it, I grabbed my blanket and went running a crossed the hall, and into Chris's room. He was up reading, an anime book, typical Chris. It took him a moment to look up and see me, but when he did I was sure I looked as bad as I felt.

~~~CW~~~

$I was reading what I had to be one of the better anime's, Lovely Complex (CW: idk if you've read this, but you had better. Or I will find you) and had just gotten to a particularly good part when I heard a stifled sob, and a few light thumps. When I looked up, I found a very scared, and tear stained Taylar.

"What happed are you okay... Tay?" I said near frantic, this couldn't be good… I've never seen her like this.

Instead of answering, as what could have very well been a stampede of elephants went by, she threw herself into my arms and started to slowly calm down. I didn't know what to do, so I stood there, and held her. After a while she stopped crying, and pulled away from me.

"Sorry…" She said her voice small and frail sounding.  
"Are you okay, what happened?" I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

~~~CW~~~

"I'm fine… I was just scared, it happens every time I move. And the thunder didn't help. It reminded me of all the things that happened before my dad died." I said, I couldn't believe I did that…

"Why didn't you tell me you were scared Tay-Tay (CW: Btw if I was to tell you anything, it's that he's the only one who gets away with calling me that) I would have done sum fining to make you better…" He sounded like he cared, and that was scary.

"I didn't think it would matter, I would still be scared no matter what you did."  
"It does matter" he whispered, as if he didn't want me to hear.

He moved to his bed, and pulled the covers down, and then he grabbed, and picked me up.

I gasped, "what are you doing?"  
"Making you better"

He layed me down in his bed, crawled over the top of me, and got under the covers himself. We had slept in the same bed once before, when my dad had died. He pulled the blankets all the way up, so that they were to his chin. Effectively covering me up. (He is 6'1" I'm 5'5") I giggled as I popped my head up threw the overly tight bed spread.

"Oh there you are! I thought I lost you!" a playful tone laced into his amazing baritone voice. I giggled.  
"Nope, Silly C.A.M!" At the use of his initials he attempted to ruffle up my hair, but using a skill that took me a year to gain full use off, I avoided his hand. Only to be tickled, much to my dismay he knew where all my tickle spots were.

"St…Op! Plea…se!" I Gasped. It took about five minutes until he finally stopped, and about five minutes until I could finally breath properly again.

"Scared anymore?"  
"About?"  
"Exactly"

I rolled over and put my head onto his chest, His heart was beating faster than normal, what could that mean?

"Chris…?"  
"Ya?"  
"Thanks"  
"You're welcome," he said as he turned off the lamp, "Go to bed, sleepy head."

CW: Don't be to mean, this is my fifth or so story…. So I;m not very good, and I get very nervous every time I type a story for FanFiction…  
Chris: Itz all gooddddd DAWG!  
The BIG G (A.K.A CW) YO, what up BIOTCH?  
DAWG (A.K.A Chris) : nu-hu we discussed this, I get to be the pimp!  
The BIG G: ok…. But from hence forth you will address me as the BIG GGGGGGGGG!  
DP: O.o


End file.
